Too Late
by Dante Maryam
Summary: Karkat Learns About Valentine's Day. He Figures It's The Perfect Time To Tell Terezi How He Feels About Her And TO See How She Feels About Him. Karkat (One-Sided) Terezi. DaveXTerezi.


_Too Late_

Karezi Sadstuck

By: Dante Hagan

Date: February 13th, 2013

I got bored and began researching some human traditions. If I'm going to be on the damn meteor with two of them for the next year and a half, then I might as well study them. And where better to search than the internet. I used the troll equivalent for Google. I typed in what special events happened during the month of February. After a few minutes of looking around, I found out about this thing called, "Valentine's Day". According to various websites, it was a special day where you ask someone that you love to be your, "valentine". I thought it was a pretty stupid name for it, but I can see that it comes from the holiday name itself. Anyways, after reading this my first thought was, "_Hmm. This could be the perfect opportunity to let Terezi know how I feel. I'll ask her to be my valentine, then I can tell her, despite the mixed red and black feelings, how much I have and still do love her_".

I had until tomorrow to get myself prepared. I studied more on how this holiday worked. I found out that a rose, some human plant that symbolizes love or something of that sort, was a typical gift to give a valentine. I instantly got to work on the alchemiter to try and alchemize a rose. After countless hours of messing with it and spending a fuck load of grist, I got one. It was a simple, somewhat small plant. A dark forest green stem with brownish green thorns decorating it. The petals were a bright red, one overlapping the other and making a swirling shape when you looked down on it. In my opinion, it was the most wonderful looking plant that I had even seen. I cut off a few of the stem pieces that were hanging off so that you could only see the main one. It was about six inches long overall. It was difficult to get a grip on the flower because of how many thorns are on it. I had a few pricks in my skin when I finally found a place to set it down. Figuring that that was all I needed, I headed off to bed, excited, but nervous of the next day.

Date: February 14th, 2013

I woke up that morning with a small half-smile on my face, which quickly retreated at the thought of her not feeling the same way I do and/or rejecting me. I huffed as I stood. Stretching, I decided to take a shower before I approached her. She was probably still sleeping at the moment anyways. As I showered I thought of all the good things that could happen. Then, I began thinking of the bad things. How everything could go wrong in any and every possible way that there is.

I quickly scrubbed myself clean and exited, putting on a fresh turtleneck and jeans. Wearing the same plain shoes that I always wore. I almost walked out the door, but then remembered the rose, I quickly snatched it up, which was a mistake since I was instantly cut by it. It didn't cause bleeding. Only slight redness, so I ignored it. I locked my door and set out to the room where that city of cans was kept. Figuring that she was there since she was always there.

Upon entering the doorway, I froze. My eyes gaped wide and I couldn't make a single sound. I covered my mouth with the hand that was not carrying the rose. Only able to watch at what was unfolding in front of me. There was Terezi. Her arms tightly wrapped around Dave's neck. One foot was raised as if it was pointing at something behind her. She was...kissing him. I watched in disbelief as she pulled her head back. I head Dave say something, though I could not quite make it out, but it was clear when I heard her reply to it. "I love you, too." The words echoed in my head. The hand holding the rose was now bleeding because of how strong I was clutching it. I hung my head and gritted my teeth. Only tears leaving my body as I backed away. I backed up against the wall, sliding down it, and I sat there. Tears were falling down my face, those same four words echoing over, and over in my head.


End file.
